We're Anything But Ordinary
by untouchablerave
Summary: A Disney Rpf One Shot: Sequel to "You're About To Lose The Green Eyes" Mitchel misses Selena, it's a good job she misses him too.


Selena walked through the mess that was beginning to pile up on the deck of the boat.

"You need a hand with that?" she asked a nearby cleaner, not afraid to lend a hand.

"No thank you, ma'am, you enjoy the weather," The man replied, she had never been called 'ma'am' before so she shrugged and carried on. Demi was sitting on the edge of the deck, her legs swinging over onto the deck below her. Selena lowered herself to join her and it was a few moments before either of them said anything.

"Do you think our lives just fly by so fast and we don't even realise?" Demi asked.

"Yeah," Selena sighed but then thought that maybe Demi was hoping for a deeper answer, "Sure I do," she looked towards her, "But it's okay, because when I look back, I always have great memories,"

Demi looked at her, slightly irritated, "Why can you never be negative, Selena?" she asked, before cracking into a smile.

"Because!" Selena cried out, linking her arms through Demi's, "I'm happy!"

"But are you?" Demi asked.

"Yes!" Selena smiled, "I am happy, and you should be happy too, you have Joe now,"

"Yeah," Demi's face cracked into a wider grin as she looked down at her feet coyly, "I do worry about you though,"

"Me?" Selena giggled, "Oh god,"

"You're always okay, y'know, just okay, and sometimes I think you're a little less than okay?" Demi tried to explain.

"You know that if I'm ever less than okay, you are the first person to hear about it," Selena looked towards her best friend, raising her eyebrows knowingly, "Come on, you know I'm okay,"

"I know," Demi kissed her on the cheek and they both helped each other up.

"Do you think you're ever going to be with someone after Nick?" Demi asked.

Selena thought for a moment and considered her answer carefully, "Never say never, who knows who I'm going to meet around the corner," she giggled, "WHOA -," she cried out as she bumped into a muscular figure.

"Sorry," Mitchel breathed, holding her shoulders as though his life depends on it, "Sorry, Selena," he said again, his eyes flickering towards Demi before he set off on his way again.

"That's okay, Mitch," Selena smiled, looking to Demi and then watching as he walked away.

The girls thought nothing of it and walked towards the lower deck where they were meeting the rest of the crew to take helicopters back to their respective destinations.

"Right guys, we're just waiting on Mitchel and then we're ready to go," one of the crew members stated as they all got into their helicopters. Demi was going back to Dallas with Joe, Nick and Kevin and Selena was heading out toCalifornia to make an appearance on a TV show.

"I love you," Selena whispered into Demi's ear.

"I love you too," Demi whispered back with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"Look after my girl, Joe," Selena giggled, giving Joe and hug and a friendly pat on the back.

"I will, you know I will," he grinned back and the pair looked over at Nicole and Kevin sharing a kiss. Joe and Selena smiled at each other knowingly, it was good to see Kevin happy again.

Joe stepped aside and helped Demi into the helicopter, Nick stood there with his arms crossed.

"Bye," he stared at her intently before climbing into the helicopter after Joe. Miley smiled slyly, smacking Nick's butt before he sat down, clearly giving a hard-hitting reminder about who Nick belonged to.

"See ya later, Sel," Miley cackled, clearly taking the piss and Selena fought back with all her might not to start a bitch fight there and then.

"Bye, Miley," Selena smiled through gritted teeth.

Selena sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for her helicopter along with Nicole who was sniffing to her right. She turned to her and smiled, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in comfort before embracing her in a hug.

"I know exactly what it feels like," Selena told her

"You do?" Nicole asked

"Yeah," Selena replied, pulling away, "I dated Nick,"

"You did?" Nicole's eyes were wide, "Wow," she wiped away the mascara from the bags of her eyes. Selena bought Nicole's hands away and wiped away the remaining mascara herself, "Thanks," Nicole smiled. Selena hugged her again.

"He will come back," she whispered and Nicole nodded.

"In you get ladies," a crew member shouted and the two girls clambered into the helicopter, "We're just waiting on Mitch," She said and then went back to talking into her walkie-talkie.

"I wonder where he is," Selena speculated, looking around outside the helicopter.

"I'm here," a familiar voice shouted, jogging up to the helicopter, "Sorry," he puffed breathlessly and belted up.

"Alright, Mitch," the driver smiled, "Here we go," and they signalled to go.

"Sorry," Mitch repeated to Selena, catching his breath and nodding towards Nicole and smiling.

"It's fine," Selena chuckled, "Thanks again, by the way for sticking up for me,"

"Oh don't worry about it," Mitch grinned, "It's fine,"

"But thank you," Selena spoke directly to him, "Again,"

Mitch smirked cheekily and relaxed into his seat. There was silence for a while which didn't go unnoticed by Nicole, who shuffled awkwardly in her seat. Selena, however, was on a different wave length, she already felt at ease with Nicole and she had known Mitch for years. Both her and Mitchel came from Texas and so they had grown up in each other's company, especially from being signed up to Disney at such a young age. Selena felt comfortable and at ease around the pair of them and she tried her hardest to do the same for Nicole. All three of them talked about their experiences over the summer and what they had got up to but soon it was time for Nicole go be dropped in Michigan, while Selena and Mitchel carried on to California.

"Bye," Selena hugged Nicole, "Great to meet you, hope I'll see you soon,"

"Yes you too," Nicole smiled, hugging Selena tightly, "See you soon, Bye Mitch," she leant across Selena to hug him and then left. Selena scooted up and lay her head down in Mitch's lap, adjusting her seat belt so it didn't cut into her.

"How're you?" Mitch asked stroking her hair, "I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages,"

"I know," Selena replied empathetically, "It feels like years,"

"It probably has with all the work we've got,"

"Not complaining though," Selena smiled.

"I'm only complaining I don't see you," Mitch raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well if I could change it I would, but with all the work we've got," Selena sat up.

"Are you trying to say you're not going to bother to change it?" Mitch accused her.

Selena looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just get so annoyed y'know that I never get you see you any more, Selena,"

"I know," she stroked his face and she kissed her hand, "I'm sorry too,"

"It wont be like this forever will it?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"No," Selena whispered, "No, not forever,"

Mitchel spread his fingers through Selena's glossy hair.

"Would you kill me…" he trailed off, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"Excuse me?" Selena chuckled, frowning in confusion.

"Would you kill me if I did this?" Mitch breathed, leaning it and pressing his lips tenderly to Selena's and then pulled away, looking deeply into her eyes with such intent that Selena was sure her heart had stopped beating.

"Would you kill me if I said no?" she breathed back hungrily and wrapped her arms around Mitchel's neck, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
